Addiction
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: Mano kissed the man in front of him, briefly wondering why it was so addicting. No matter what he promised himself or told the other man, he always came back for more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: So I had deleted the story, but danifreedude encouraged me to post it again, and I thought: why not?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mano kissed the man in front of him, briefly wondering why it was so addicting. No matter what he promised himself or told the other man, he always came back for more. It could be when they passed by one another in the corridor - if the same hallway happened to be empty, Mano would grab the other man and slip his hands under the other's clothes. The other would instantly groan and close his eyes, allowing Mano to hold him against the wall and grind against him.

It made no sense.

Both of them were respected members of Big Green, and should not be participating in such foolhardy acts. But Mano could care less, especially when he was buried inside the other man and the other man stuffed his hand into his mouth and tried to keep quiet while Mano proceeded to thoroughly ravish him.

It could be the changes that had taken over them following the more peaceful years after Twin Masters' demise.

Lin Chung had grown taller, and his clothes now consisted of a long sleeve shirt and his usual long flowing pants. But Mano loved it when Lin occasionally had to wait for laundry (which was almost never) and wore a pair of skinny jeans. It positively killed him to watch his lover walk around, almost oblivious to the hungry looks he was getting from the other humans in Big Green. But as of right now, Lin was his, and Mano was not afraid to show it. Every time they were with one another, he would make sure to leave a mark of some sort. If he was in a rush, he'd make sure to grip the man's hips tightly enough to leave bruises that wouldn't fade for days. If he had time and wanted it to be enjoyable, Mano would suck at the other man's neck until Lin was gasping and moaning and grabbing helplessly at the wall behind him.

" _Mano, please, Mano-ah, Mano!_ "

But of course, Mano's favourite thing to do was to either go to Lin's room or wait until he went to his. It was perfect. Most people would be asleep by then, and Mano could listen to Lin's groans and cries of pleasure without having to worry about waking other people up. Mano loved burying himself deep in the other man, pounding restlessly and near aggressively as he yanked at the other man's hair. It was absolute heaven, and Mano always enjoyed seeing Lin's rumpled look in the morning and his winces as he tried to get up, hips too sore to allow any efficient movement. It was a testament to what he had done, and anyone else that secretly had their eye on him would notice.

Mano remembered when he had taken Lin in the hallway once - he had just come back from a mission and needed to release some stress. Quite by coincidence, he had bumped into Lin and quickly slammed him against the wall with the other man offering no protest. It had been glorious. And then Kowloon had appeared at the end of the hallway, eyes wide as he realised what was going on. Lin didn't notice him, too busy trying to stifle his groans, but Mano did. Mano didn't hesitate in continuing to slam into Lin, sucking hard a sensitive spot on the other's neck and hiding his face from Kowloon.

When Mano looked back, Kowloon was gone. Mano knew that Kowloon wouldn't tell, and grinned as he felt Lin tighten around him, gasping out his release.

 _"Mano!"_

(Sure enough, no one came to talk to them.)

* * *

There was one time when the Commander had nearly caught them. He was walking to Mano's room with the other Air Force members, wanting to gather them together for an emergency meeting. Mano had been slamming into Lin, wanting to release any pent up energy before his next mission. He was watching Lin's face contort in pleasure, when suddenly Lin Chung's eyes snapped open. "Someone's coming."

Mano immediately snapped to attention, sliding out of Lin and briefly appreciating the groan that came out of the other man. He nodded to under the bed, and Lin immediately rolled off and underneath the bed, hidden by the shadows caused by the candlelight. Mano quickly threw his pants back on, making sure he looked acceptable before he heard the knock. He walked to the door, intent on answering it before he noticed Lin's shirt on his desk. He quickly got it and flung it to his laundry, opening the door with a questioning look.

After listening to the Commander, he had made his way out of his room, the feeling of not being able to release inside of Lin grating on his nerves. Thankfully, he didn't speak much and so was able to keep a relatively neutral face. The mission took less than an hour, and when he returned, he found Lin sitting on the bed, who immediately looked up as Mano entered. Mano smiled at the man, before proceeding to lock his door and then ravish him thoroughly.

(Safe to say, Lin wasn't able to walk or sit for a week without inwardly groaning at the soreness in his hips.)

After a few months of this, Mano was left wondering what the two of them were. They occasionally met and had a proper conversation (or as much as they could with him being half mute) outside of shagging each other, but that was the extent of their public relationship. And it did not help that whenever they were together, all Mano could think about was different ways to shag the gorgeous man in front of him. And so, after they had both climaxed, he didn't pull out and instead studied Lin. Lin's face was calm and not at all bothered as to why Mano hadn't pulled out yet.

He tilted his head when he noticed Mano staring.

Mano hesitated. "What are we?"

Lin stopped in surprise, groaning as Mano shifted slightly. He then turned to face Mano, frowning. "What do you want us to be?"

It was a good question. Mano knew that Lin was flexible. The sharpshooter knew each scenario, knew how to work with it, which was why he excelled at leading First Squad. This meant the variable that mattered in this equation was Mano.

"I don't know." Mano answered. He liked having Lin around, his aura calming and soothing. But he had seen situations where two people too alike had ended up clashing instead of slotting together just because they were the same pieces of a puzzle.

"Do you want to continue this, then?" Lin asked, gesturing to themselves.

"Yes." Mano's answer was immediate. He had quickly become addicted to this relationship between them, knowing that Lin would always be there for him to sleep with. He liked having that option available while he thought. He also knew that whether they broke it off or not wouldn't affect Lin that much. Lin was flexible, unlike him.

"Okay." Lin said, a gentle smile curving his lips. Mano didn't know what he did to deserve Lin, which was why he buried his face into Lin's neck and started pounding against him once more, listening to the quiet sounds that came from Lin as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure.

* * *

"Lovers." Mano told Lin. Lin seemed to accept that, drawing imaginary patterns on Mano's bare arm as he hummed an agreement. Despite Lin doing nothing to try and find out why, or maybe because he didn't, Mano tried to explain. "I'm not sure if a relationship would work out. I like you, but my parents...they were too alike. They ended up hating each other for the rest of their lives."

Lin placed a gentle hand on his cheek, eyes understanding. "You don't have to explain, Mano."

Regardless of their decision to remain lovers for now, Mano eventually brought Lin to see both his parents separately. They both immediately took a shining to him and his quiet nature, though they warned Mano of the consequences.

(Mano knew. He had known all his life.)

But Lin made it so easy to get along with him. Mano toyed with the idea of starting a relationship with Lin. He knew that the others at Big Green would accept them easily. They could be like his parents. But...Mano still wondered. Lin was flexible. Mano's parents were stubborn and unyielding, maybe a bit like him. Maybe they could work.

He told Lin when they were in their post-coital glow. Lin seemed surprised with the idea, but nodded and agreed to it.

(Like Mano had said. Flexible.)

Mano had kissed Lin and cried into his shoulder as Lin whispered words of comfort into his ear.

* * *

Mano remembered the first time they slept together. It was etched in his mind. Admittedly, he had had the slightest bit of a crush on the man before.

They had had too many drinks during the New Year festival, and had gotten to talking while drinking. Not too long after, Mano had found himself on the dance floor next to Lin, grinding into him and enjoying the look on the other's face as he let his hands roam Lin's body. Lin had been wearing his jeans that night.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Mano was shoving Lin into the bathroom, locking it securely and then he proceeded to ravish the other man. The sounds that escaped Lin's mouth only encouraged Mano further, until they were left panting against each other, their trousers around their ankles.

" _Ma-MANO! There, please, ther-ahh-Mano!"_

Mano had looked at Lin across him, had seen the flush rising on his face, seen the numerous hickeys he had left, and seen the dark fingerprints he had left on Lin's hips. He was stunning.

And against his better judgement, Mano had sought him out again, going to his room. Lin had showed no resistance when Mano slammed him against the wall, groans and cries of pleasure easily spilling from his lips. And after that, although Mano promised himself it was the last time, he has taken the opportunity again.

He and Lin had been in the Air Force hangar at night, checking the rockets the next day - Mano because it was his shift, Lin because he was leader of First Squad, who was going to use rockets with the Air Force. It hadn't taken very long for Mano to thrust himself into Lin, hearing the quiet moans that echoed through the hangar. Afterwards, Mano had stripped Lin of his clothing there in the hangar and immediately taken him there on the spot. Mano would always remember Lin, back arched and face contorted in pleasure, hair gleaming silver as he was gently bathed in the moonlight streaming in from the small window.

 _"Yes, there, yes, please please-"_

After that, it had become harder and harder to stay away. Mano became more daring, taking Lin in the public bathrooms, in the empty hallways, in any room that was empty, sometimes even forgetting to lock the doors in his haste. And Lin always complied. His reactions never ceased, always changing and never failing to make Mano feel on top of the world. It was an exhilarating feeling.

It quickly became an addiction.

When separated from Lin for several days, he found himself more irritable than usual. And when Lin came back, Mano always thrust into him harder, aggressively, tugging mercilessly at his hair and leaving all sorts of marks ranging from finger shaped bruises to love marks to scratches, while Lin cried out in pleasure, moaning while Mano ravished him, crying out as release came again and again. It only stopped when Mano was satisfied and had emptied himself in Lin, and then they slept together that night. Mano would fall asleep to either Lin's steady breathing if he was asleep, or Lin's fingers drawing random patterns on his arm.

In the morning, Lin would always pull himself out of bed and put on his clothes, and Mano would feel a pang of guilt at seeing Lin wince as he tried to walk away, but also felt undeniably smug. And he didn't bother hiding it from Lin, who always shot him an arched eyebrow and an amused smile before turning and leaving.

* * *

They never told anyone, but many people suspected. They never said anything though. Rosefinch didn't say a word when she saw Lin's shirt in Mano's room. Master Chou didn't comment on the noises that the two made when he did his nightly routine. Mystique Sonia kept quiet about the noises that sometimes reached her ears in the opposite bedroom. Red-Faced Kwan never mentioned the time that he had very nearly walked in on the two, stopped only by the moans coming from Lin. Lady Green only raised an eyebrow at the love marks she always noticed on Lin's skin. Mr. NoHands pretended not to notice the bruises on Lin's slender hips whenever the sharpshooter's shirt lifted when he moved. The Commander didn't comment on how often Lin and Mano seemed to disappear together. And even after witnessing the two of them together, Kowloon kept his mouth shut.

It was one of Big Green's biggest secrets.

And no one knew it.

Mano noticed though. He noticed the sometimes disapproving looks he got from people, sometimes the animals as well. He saw the concerned looks whenever the love marks or bruises were brought up and Lin only laughed them off. He knew that the others bought that he was taking advantage of Lin being willing to be used, but he knew that Lin enjoyed it as much as he did. Knew it from the cries of pleasure, the erotic moans, the groans of his name spilling from his lips as he was brought to his release. He didn't care what other people thought.

(But sometimes, when he was buried deep inside of Lin, he'd whisper the things they said about him, the pity he heard from other people. And Lin would never respond - he would just look up and kiss him.)

After they were together, Mano thought that the sleeping together would eventually become old, that they wouldn't do it as often. But for whatever reason, he couldn't stop himself from taking Lin whenever they were along and just ravishing him until Lin's hair was a mess despite how short it was, Lin's face was flushed and his lips were swollen. It was addicting.

Mano loved the times when they went slow, taking their time until Lin was practically sobbing and pleading for his release. Loved laying languid kisses on Lin's spine, sucking at that sensitive spot just behind his ear, and feeling Lin's tightness around him. But he also loved it more when they went off in a flurry, finished in five minutes or less. When it was the latter, Mano was more aggressive, less merciful. Lin's responses were more vigorous, and they were always left breathless. That, and Mano loved the fact that Lin could never walk properly after he got off the bed.

(And the fact that everyone who longed to sleep with Lin were always put off at the love marks that Lin never broadcasted but never exactly hid either probably made Mano feel better.)

* * *

It was always the little things that Mano noticed. How Lin loved it when Mano sucked and bit on that sensitive spot at the back of his ear which Mano noticed from the further dilation of pupils, the fluttering of lashes, the twitching of the fingers, the flush that rose to his face, and the moan that would always come no matter what. It was an addiction, watching this usually stoic man unravel at his fingertips, using just his fingers. Mano loved it whenever they were in a rush, because it meant that all he had to do was place his hand down the back of Lin's pants and watch as Lin came undone with a few well-placed thrusts. Mano loved watching his release like this, because Lin's back would arc off the wall, his eyes would widen almost as if surprised, and the sound he always released was so erotic that Mano very nearly came undone himself whenever he heard it.

But Mano's favourite was at the end, when Lin would smile at him with adoring eyes saved only for him. And, Mano supposed that was probably the whole reason that he continued coming back for more.


End file.
